


Jealous

by jaegerxackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Levi, Genderbending, Jealous!Levi, Jealousy, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren knows Levi's mad about something, turns out she's jealous of some girl. Eren shows his way of saying it's nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

"I really hate Algebra." Eren complained as he lied on his bed, looking at his math homework he had.

 

"Then you should start paying more attention in class." Levi remarked, as she sat at his desk doing her homework. They had just walked to his house from school, and knew they had to do finish all their work, tomorrow was Friday so everything was due.

 

"You know this would be a lot easier of i can-"

 

"You're not looking off my paper Jaeger, don't ask me for 'help' i know that just means you'll cheat off my paper." She said with a but of venom, she sounded irritated and the brunette caught that.

 

"What's wrong? You've been angry since we were at school..." Levi didn't turn around as she continued, doing her work.

 

"I'm not mad." That was a lie.

 

That left them in a bit of a silence, but knowing Eren he broke it. "You know i noticed that you've been mad when, you see me talking to others...is it just one person....or..?"

 

She groaned leaning back in the desk chair. "What are you thinking Eren?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"Hanji said that she thinks you get jealous of other girls..." Levi turned and starred daggers at him.

 

"Are you really taking Hanji's word?" She asked as she pushed the chair facing Eren. He propped himself up, he knew he had to look her in the face.

 

"Hanji has known you a long time, and i've noticed that when i start talking to you after i talk to Mina, you barely look at me." Levi got up from the chair and sighed, as she walked towards him.

 

"Mina is that new girl, and so far she's really sweet and talkative to you. Plus i see the way she looks up at you." The ravenette took a seat next to the brunette as they starred at each other.

 

"So? She's just a friend, and she doesn't know a lot of people yet. She's still new Levi."

 

"She likes you. God, i can see it why do you have to be so fucking oblivious." Eren jus wrapped his arms around her leaning her back, againts his chest.

 

"I don't care if she likes me, i don't like her that way." He breathed into her ear, as she could feel his hands start to caress her. She tensed up from it a little she was still annoyed by the fact, that some girl liked Eren and he wasn't doing anything about it.

 

"Well you should.." He started planting kisses down the back of her neck. "What if she end up getting the wrong idea..." She was holding onto Eren's wrist, as he held onto her hips having her sit on his lap. The grey eyed female could feel herself turn red.

 

Her breathing would hitch when ever he would bite a little, as his hands were making it's way under her shirt. "I only like you..." Levi could feel his gaze from his blue-green eyes, as his hands made their way to her breast. "So don't get jealous over Mina." He pinched one of her nipples, as he cupped her other breast pumping it. 

 

Her back arched as she felt him pinch and sooth her, as she was being turned on. She knew that if she moved her legs too much, then Eren would know she was being turned on to soon. Her breathing got louder as he was leaving open mouthed kisses and sucked on any exposed neck he could find.

 

Eren moved one of his hands down to her skirt as he went under it, and started touching her. She moaned biting her lip down, so she wasn't so loud. 

 

"You're getting really wet." He got his one hand that wasn't pinching her nipple, and put in her her panties so he could start touching her.

 

"Eren.." She let out, as she could feel him began to slid his finger around in her. He stopped slipping his finger around in her he moved so she would be laying down on the bed, and he would be over her.

 

"What do you do you want me to do?" He asked holding her hips down, as he kissed her neck.

 

"Shit, Eren hurry up." Levi complained, feeling Eren smile on her neck.

 

As he moved to take her shirt off and roam, her upper body with hands. She breathed heavily as he unhooked her bra and tighten her grip on the bed. Eren started sucking her nipples leaving them hard and pink, as he took off his shirt and began pulling Levi's skirt down.

 

He threw it off the bed to the side as he started, leaving a mark on her. She whimpered as she felt him suck, giving her pain but pleasure. He groaned hearing her the sounds she made, went straight down making him have a warm feeling as he looked down and up her naked exposed body.

 

"God, Levi...." He couldn't even finish as he felt himself get hard. 

 

"Then do us both a favor and j-just hurry up." She whined squirming.

 

Eren removed her panties as he could see that she had precum on them, he laughed a little. Knowing she would hate that kind of shit. He began with one finger and added another quickly, knowing he had already felt her earlier. She began breathing louder, he knew he was near her spot. He put in a third finger as he moved deeper in her, she was so wet moving around was easy.

 

"E-ren..." The ravenette closed her eyes shut as she bit her lip. The brunette loved seeing her so needy, wanting him. He put his head down and started licking her, as he rubbed her thighs feeling her tense up.

 

"Mm! Ah, shit! Eren!" He began sucking on her, rubbing her legs to calm her down. Levi's hands tangled in Eren's brown hair keeping his head there. As her stomach began warming, she felt her self coming closer, as she felt his tongue lick her from in and out.

 

His tongue moving around everywhere, she mumbled his name. As he would suck and swallow the liquids she was leaking.

 

"Eren!" Levi shouted, as she went over the edge and threw her head back as he sucked hard on her clit. She didn't know how warm she was until she felt, cold on her warm sweaty body. 

 

"Hah...." He gave a heavy laugh, he was hard. From hearing the sounds she made, seeing her, feeling her, and tasting her. "You were really wet that time...."

 

"You...gonna get a condom..? Or was me turning you on..... just that good ...? Some of Levi's words didn't connect as she was still breathing deep and hard. Eren hovered over her as he leaned over, to his nightstand which had condoms. As he began unwrapping it Levi had an idea.

 

Levi got up to Eren and unzipped his pants and pushed down on him, with her hand through his boxers. She smirked as he heard him groan and breath hard.

 

"Levi....what are you doing..?" He asked as she grabbed the condom from him, and out it to the side. She pushed him back, as he propped himself up to watch her as she pushed down his boxers.

 

Then she took hold of his member in her hand, and started sucking. She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows, as she started taking him in her mouth. She could hear she was giving him pleasure as he moaned. 

 

"Fuck...." Was all he was able to breath out, she started licking him all around as she took him in her mouth. Begging to taste his liquids in her mouth, she saw that Eren swallowed hers so she would do the same. Her hands began to hold Eren hips down so he wouldn't buck in, as his hands went to her hair he tried not to push her down. 

 

But from his gritted teeth, and swearing he enjoyed her warm mouth as she licked him all around. He even saw her shut her eyes tight, but the tears still pricked from her eyes as she felt him near her throat. Not only that but, she was still swallowing what she could.

 

"Fucking hell Levi..." He got her up off him, her mouth open with his precum. He grabbed the condom she put to the side, and put it on him. As Levi got on to his lap, as she begun to slid on him. She whimpered from the feeling, Eren kept her steady holding her as she moved down on him.

 

He began kissing her as he moved his hips slowly, feeling that he was all the way. They could both taste each other, but Levi was getting needy and needed more friction, so the ravenette tried pushing down more on the brunette.

 

Eren took the hint and started pushing upward, Levi wrapping her legs around Eren's torso heels pushing againts Eren's back. She held on to the tall brunette with her arms wrapped around his neck, as she was mumbling Eren's name every time he hit her sweet spot just right. 

 

Eren held on to her close againts him, as he huffed out with the short females name on his lips. Their bodies rubbed againts each other, as Levi pressed herself down and Eren pushed them up. "Gah! -ren! I'm gonna.." She couldn't even finish as she bit her lip still so close, as she scratches Eren's back leaving marks.

 

With one more thrust up they both couldn't hold on anymore. "Shit! Eren!" Levi shouted as she came and Eren right after. Levi could feel Eren still in her, and herself come, they were quiet as both of them were just trying to catch their breath. Eren got lifted Levi off him so we can take the condom off, and throw it in the trash.

 

They just lied on the bed, letting the peaceful silence take over. Until this time Levi broke it. "So are you going to tell Mina or what?" She asked, the brunette chuckled at how Levi still couldn't let that go. The ravenette elbowed him weakly, taking they were both out of strength and energy she put her forehead oh his shoulder.

 

"I'll tell her tomorrow...also i still haven't finished my homework." He huffed out grabbing his cover for the both of them, laying closer to Levi.

 

They both closed their eyes laying together. "I'll let you look at my paper..." She yawned going to sleep next to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooo, alright fem!levi is my guilty pleasure and i'm still practicing writing smut...and i actually like how this one ended up haha both of them topping and all that x'D yeeaahhhh....nothing like dissing my homework on a weekend to write smut for an otp + genderbend, hehe still a breif mention of Mina just to give her some attention. Don't hate her she's to pure and innocent for the world~ hope ya liked it Cx


End file.
